The stars look beautiful tonight
by Merdok2005
Summary: Just a short and sweet oneshot fanfic of what I think or hope will happen after the season finale lol if u like it I might continue lots of Kataang


This is my oneshot of the begining of season three if I like it I might possibly continue Enjoy!

Kataras hair was severly messed up but she didn't care. There lay Aang on Appa's soft fur.  
She had used last healing power from the water tribe on Aang. He was that important to her.  
She bended it on to his back with tears of sorrow. She leaned him back on Appa and she saw a lazy smile.  
She gasped and hugged Aang gently. "The earth kindom has fallen", Said the earth king. "I guess so", She said Sokka had just woken up lazily yawned,"So what are we going to do with the king and his fuzzy brown thing- that freaks me out"?The bear growls and Sokka jumps.

"We'll find a place for him later... we have something more to worry about now", said Katara gently. Aang made a hiss of pain and Katara quickly raised him up of of Appa's fur. The cut on his back slowly faded in to his skin. "Aang, I am so glad you're okay I...I lo...Katara huffedIm happy your okay we couldn't do this with out you,"said Katara.

"Me too", Aang said. "Okay we have Aang alright now, so we need to make a plan we need to take the Earth King to the Water Tribe Gran Gran will take care of him, then we need to find Aang a firebending teacher, and once he is ready to battle we will take him to the firenation, but we also need to make sure Aang has the avatar thing down, you do have it down"  
asked Katara.

"Yea", I do", said Aaang nervously. "Good, well we need to all get a good nights rest before we head to the Water Tribe so we willl land Appa here and sleep for the night". Smiled Katara. All Aang could do was stare. He couldn't remember much just the part where he was trying to go into Avatar mode. He wondered if it worked He thought he doubled it his love for her. When he first saw her a second ago she looked so beautiful.

Katara and Aang layed right next to eaachother on Appa's back."Aang I hope we can beat the fire nation but Im positive we can do it now that you have the Avatar mode down...Aang I have just realized how mature youve been through all this I mean I know there is stuff you have to give some stuff when master the avatar state... I couldn't do it thats what I love about you". said Katara.

Aang sighed of his lie he was telling to Katara. She loved his bravness but he really had none. "Aang, look the stars they look so beautiful tonight...I guess everything seems beautiful to me after all the things I saw tonight."Aang was speechless.

Was she calling him beautiful? Katara turned and faced Aang. "Aang I want to give you something"Exclaimed Katara. Katara kissed Aang straight on the lips. Aang got all googly eyed and made a straight face and said"I cant"and turned away. A tear fell formn Katara's eye.

Later into the night Aang was dreaming of Himself in the Avatar state and Katara was there. He was in the clutches of himself like he was when he was about to give Katara. He could see himself in the avatar state though and he knew he was losing control of Katara and his thoughts about her and suddenly Poof he was awake.

Aang awoke on a rock with Katara in his arms. "huh what am I doing", asked Aang. "You were saving me the cliff collapsed and We both fell and you saved me". Aang smiled that was all he could do his feelings were gone. "Katara I have a confession to make I didn't master the avatar state", admitted Aang."Huh, what do you mean", asked Katara. "The Guru said i had to give up earthly attchements and it was you".

A tear fell form Katara's eye. "I mastered it know though let go during the avatar state this time". "I dont care if you dont feel that way about me anymore I know you did and I love you Aang", said Katara. Aang nodded remembering all the times he was in love with Katara.

"How about this, will it change your mind", Said Katara. Katara held Aang face a kissed him gently under the stars. "I love you Katara", said Aang. "Looks like you got the best of both worlds". Katara and Aang continue kissing under the moonlight till dawn the next morning.

The End.

if u liked it please review I might continue with it if u did pleaseR&R! 


End file.
